


Untitled

by LuciusMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusMalfoy/pseuds/LuciusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an untitled and incomplete work of fanfiction. Adult warnings apply. It is graphic and all manner of things bound to offend. You have been warned.</p><p>If you enjoy this and want me to finish it, I will. I just need others to inform me that it is worth finishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Tell me, Luna," Came the voice of the lithe blonde wizard that now glowered over her as she lay bound against the sumptuous silk sheets, strewn upon a bed tucked away in some unknown location inside Malfoy Manor. "Do you Lovegoods, love good? I've always wondered."

Looking up, eyes wide with a mixture of something between natural curiosity and wonder, Luna gazed at her captor. Since being abducted after her run in with the Death Eaters in the Department Of Mysteries, she had found herself in a near constant state of disbelief in the world around her. At first she had chalked it up to being placed under a confundus charm, which would explain why she couldn't remember being hit with such a charm in the first place, but after some time she realized that even if she had been confunded multiple times that eventually the effectiveness of such a charm would have rendered her senseless, but if that is all they had in store for her then why didn't they just obliviate her memories and save themselves the trouble?

"No answer for me, hmm? That's just as well, I suppose it would not due to reduce a pureblood like yourself to begging, now would it? What am I saying? That's exactly what I want to hear from you." Lucius purred from above as Luna felt him press his weight gently on top of her, his long blonde strands of hair enveloping her face in a curtain of luxurious locks. Try as she might, she could not shut out the scent of him, an intoxicating mixture of all things lovely that served only to belie the true nature of his malevolence that, as ever, was lurking never too far beneath the surface of the facade he presented to the wizarding world.

"Harry will come for me." She said resolutely, as she had done each day since her arrival. While Harry had been unable to prevent her capture, containment and subsequent torture at the hands of Lucius Malfoy, she knew that he would never give up doing all that he could to rescue her. He likely had his hands full this very minute trying to fight off the very real threat that Voldemort posed. He wouldn't just leave her here to suffer, no. As long as there was Harry, there was hope. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of mirthful laughter.

"I have no doubt about that, little one," Lucius began, his tone under laced with a thinly veiled trace of poison that, she truly believed, could put a basilisk to shame. Out of the corner of an eye, in a tiny opening between lily colored strands, she caught the faintest familiar glint of silver and hardly had a chance to flinch in anticipation before the cold metal of his cane was being jabbed threateningly against the pale flesh of her exposed neck. "However, until such a time as Mr. Potter or any of his unequally troublesome friends can mount a decent rescue attempt, an increasingly unlikely prospect might I add, you belong to me."

She cringed inwardly as he dragged the smooth and polished metal downward as she felt her pulse quicken, not for the first time, at what she believed to be the beginning of yet another assault against her well being. A small smirk spreading across his features was all it took to confirm her suspicions, watching as his amusement traversed onwards and upwards into the lights of his cool, grey eyes. Eyes that somehow both darkened and intensified as a pair of pale lids drew lower upon them, obscuring them half way before they began to roam over her body in a way that reinforced the overwhelming sense of unease she seemed to always draw from his invasive proximity to her person. He was appraising her, for what she did not know. The only thing that was registering in her mind at that moment was the mounting paramount need to escape.

Struggling against the magical bonds that held her steadfast, she could not help but be reminded of the Belarusian Blue Butterfly that her father kept pinned down behind a glass frame in his office back home that he had brought back from a business trip during his work for The Quibbler. At the moment, she felt she could relate, being pinned beneath the elder Malfoy and observed as if she herself were some kind of exotic creature, helpless against the unnerving scrutiny of the Death Eater that had, for all intents and purposes, captured her for his own collection.

In an instant, her chin was shoved roughly upwards by a single adamant thrust of his cane, causing her bright eyes to flutter shut in anticipatory dread.

"Come now, you did not really believe for one minute that any spell that I cast upon you could be resisted that easily now did you, my dear?" Lucius spoke icily in a matter of fact tone, clearly displeased that a mere school girl would possess the nerve to even attempt to withstand, and hence question, his expertise and mastery in the magical arts he chose to cast upon her. This small challenge to his authority did not go unnoticed and thus, she knew, would not go unpunished, as he lifted himself off of her with an elegant swish of his robes to stand beside the four poster bed to tower over her in a subtle, frightening, reminder of his position of control over her current circumstances. With her eyes shut she could not seem him, no, she could only imagine his presence as she lay silently in wait for what ever he might have in mind to transpire.

"Look at me, you silly little girl." She heard, as she obeyed just long enough to see him slide his cane from beneath her jaw and in one fluid motion, remove his wand. She closed her eyes shut even tighter this time and willed herself to think of something else, anything else.

Upon hearing the sniff of contempt emanating from the older and far more powerful wizard, Luna opened her eyes once more, this time finding herself unable to close them again. She could not contain her surprise, her mouth set agape, marveling at the wonder of him being able to perform silent magic of this caliber, even being the proficient wizard of the dark arts that he was.

"That's right, you will obey me and only me from now on. I won't pretend to have a monopoly on your affections, but is it so wrong to want it?" Lucius began as Luna watched him sheath his wand before beginning a slow and leisurely glide to the far side of the room.

She could see him rummaging inside a richly colored wooden cabinet, watching as he seemed to make up his mind on one bottled potion after another, only to replace each bottle back neatly to their individual places on the many rows of shelves that the cabinet contained as quickly as he had found them. Through the stream of late evening light that filtered in via the tall and darkly stained window between them, she could make out the distinct shapes of the myriad of bottles and in some instances, the colors of the potions they contained.

She could scarcely begin to guess as to their many contents before Lucius returned, dangling a tiny teardrop shaped bottle in front of her face with one hand, as he took a seat on the bed beside her. From a moment, he reminded her of when she were younger, not too many moons ago, when she had come down with a terrible case of snapdragon fever from a run in with a rather pretty Muggle plant and had been placed on bed rest for a short time. Her father would come to her and read her stories until she would fall asleep. She brushed away the notion quickly for the Dark Lord's servant beside her was not out to do her any such kindness, of that she was certain.

"Do you know what this is, lovely girl, hmm...?" Lucius purred as he continued to dangle the container before her eyes. She observed the color of its contents and regarded it with a sense of curiosity for a time. He swirled the bottle delicately between thumb and forefinger once more and she could see him searching her eyes for any sign of understanding. From what little she could decipher, it was a thin substance of an almost jelly consistency with a color that could only be described as a milky way blue, noting the shimmering contents that caused her to wonder briefly if it indeed were possible to bottle the heavens.

A dangerously pleasant, borderline teasing smile found his lips and Luna soon found her gaze shifting to him as his finely arched eyebrows rose in mocking fashion of her own. "Not so much as a guess have we? No matter, you shall figure it out soon enough."

The wayward Ravenclaw peered on as Lucius popped the lid off the top of the bottle with an upward flick of his thumb, releasing a small cascade of pent up fog before grabbing her chin roughly with his other hand as he brought the bottle up to her lips, a single command issuing from his own as he did so. "Drink."

Frightened, yet at the same time curious and with no means by which to put up so much as an ounce of protest, she attempted to down the potion, her eyes feeling the beginnings of irritation at being unable to close them as she tried to merely focus on the devious male before her in an attempt to take her mind off the growing tide of agitation. Despite the conspicuously miniscule amount of amount of potion, doubtlessly an indication of its potency, whatever it may be, she discovered it difficult to swallow, finding the positioning of her head against the dense pillows unconducive to managing the surprisingly thick liquid. She sputtered for a minute, a few drops escaping her lips and coming to pool just under her bottom lip. Wordlessly, with a few deliberate dabs of leather, Luna saw him gather the last remnants of the potion on a tip of a black gloved finger that he then introduced to her lips again, most expectantly. She was not able to muster a response rapidly enough for the mans liking and despite her pitiful attempt at resistance, found the bitter flavor of fine leather being insistently pressed upon her tongue. It was a taste she found decidedly unpleasant in contrast to the thick, but palatable, milkshake flavored potion of only moments earlier. As briskly as it had been forced upon her, she found his gloved hand gone and oddly enough she lamented the loss, for his hand was a scarce source of warmth in the poorly heated room he held her captive in.

As she hesitantly swallowed the last drops of the concoction, she truly believed she might be able to resist whatever ill effects it would no doubt have upon her. At least that was what she hoped. Try as she might, she could not seem to remember ever having seen such a potion before. Not knowing the effects to come was not something her mind wanted to dwell on. Honestly, she did not want to, and to her dawning realization, could not refocus her thoughts properly. Her eyes widened impossibly further at this revelation as her voice ventured, softly. "Fixation fluid." It was more of a declaration than a question.

"No wonder they say that Ravenclaw house is filled with the brightest students," Luna heard Lucius utter, followed by a nagging quirk of his lips. "It would have taken anyone else ages to have figured it out, not many people have ever heard of this particular potion, even less know its effects well enough to recognize it, let alone when under its influence."

To Luna's relief, she found herself able to blink once more, accompanied by a sense of calm that welled up inside her before billowing out and washing over her extremities, feeling every bit like a summer breeze. This too was an effect of the potion, she knew, as it continued to work its way through her system in due course. This was only the beginning, in time the potion would work its magic and render her mind blank and unable to gather her wits about her to focus on anything other than whatever happened to be suggested to her. Unlike veritaserum, she would not be compelled to tell the truth but would simply be rendered incapable of any desire to do anything other than concentrate on whatever idea was presented to her. She would have no desire to do anything other than to ramble on about whatever pertained to the matter at hand. As such, lying would become a distinct impossibility as any sensations or desires to defend her friends and secrets would not even register in her mind.

The rising urge to protect her friends and the only family she had left began to take hold, only to be quelled the next moment by another wave of near euphoria, followed by a rush of guilt at being unable and, if she were completely honest with herself, unwilling, to fight off the disturbingly pleasant sensation before another swell of peace flowed over her like a wave, her fears, anger and other negative feelings receding with it.

She wanted to fight against it, to struggle in vain against the overwhelming current but try as she might she found she could not and as the long silence stretched on she found herself forgetting what exactly it was she was struggling for or against. She felt her body and mind relax completely and she found herself unable to remember ever feeling this at ease at any time in her life, only that it was a feeling she felt she could use more of. She was tired of fighting against dark witches and wizards, monsters and beasts. Tired of having her personal belongings nicked at school, of being called 'Loony Luna' and having others believe her mental at being able to see the creatures that they themselves lacked the capacity to see, let alone understand. Just so very tired of it all. Things were better this way weren't they? No worries, no stress, just unrelenting, oblivious happiness to the maximum. Happiness that, as far as she was concerned, could stretch on forever.

"Now that we have that piece of business out of the way, I do not see that we have a need for these anymore now do we, my sweet?" Luna hear Lucius say as she watched him glace at the charmed bindings that held her limbs steadfast. In an instant, they were gone and in a moment she felt his warm hands taking hers gently in his own as he brought down her outstretched arms and hands down from where they had been pulled above her, before folding them down to rest comfortably against her stomach, all the while being held in his own. "That is much better now, isn't it?"

She smiled vaguely as her mind focused intently on his words. Everything that came out of his mouth seemed so... right and interesting.

She saw him smile and although she knew he was a Death Eater, a powerful dark wizard, practitioner of the dark arts and right hand of the Dark Lord, she found she didn't mind the least little bit when he leaned over her and planted a chaste kiss to her lips and began to pat her hands gently with one of his own in a vaguely familiar way, as if it were something he were in the habit of doing. That thought alone should have shaken her from her complacency but she found the concept of resistance ever less appealing from one minute to the next.

She thought he seemed to be contemplating something as he tilted his head thoughtfully to the side for a moment, looking rather pleased. "You know something, Luna, a bad man though I may be, it is in fact you who have inoculated me with your charms," Luna listed as Lucius began, with what she knew from her prior experience of conversations with him, was his method of inevitable roundabout inquisition, knowing he was building himself up to what ever the main point of this discussion would be. His pureblood heritage showing in his need to explain himself to her. "If it had not been for you, I might have given up on the notion that I could have ever found someone who also understands what it really means to labor for happiness."

At this, Luna was confused and she knew it was not just an effect of the potion and so she listened on patiently, as she noted him watching her, regarding her with what she thought might have been his own sense of wonder but she found herself unable to dwell long on that train of thought or any other for that matter.

"I've been watching you, you know, from when you were just a wisp of a girl, I remember your mother, how she died and how you cried, how the newer members of Slytherin house would tease you mercilessly whenever I came to pick up Draco for the holidays at Hogwarts and how you have labored to ensure the sheer survival of that rag you call The Quibbler."

She noticed how his voice seemed to enunciate each word that came from his mouth, as if feeling them before releasing them into the open as he continued. "What I do not remember is there ever being a time in your life where you were not trying to, how do the Muggles put it, make lemonade from lemons?"

He began to remove his gloves from his hands, carefully, one finger at a time before tossing them down near her head. "Yet you never gave up, not for a moment did you so much as give voice to a word of protest against the cruel injustices the wizarding world has foisted upon your shoulders and I wonder how it is that a lady like yourself has managed to make due under these trying circumstances."

He paused and she could see him hesitate for a moment, as if searching for the right words. "How? How did someone like you, someone who was given nothing, no fame, no fortune, nothing particular to speak of, manage to hide yourself from the Dark Lord and remain untouched by the tragedy that has seeped itself into every aspect of your life? What is your great secret, Luna Lovegood? How is it that you have managed to remain this pure, innocent, perfect creature when everything around you has fallen into such chaotic despair?"

She could see the fathoming search for an answer in his eyes and she found herself caught off guard. He wasn't asking her where Harry and the others were hiding or trying to hex her seven ways from Salazar, no, he simply wanted to know how she managed to carry on while her world continued to fall apart. It might have been part potion, part madness on her part or maybe it really was just the inappropriate hilarity of her current situation but whatever the reason, she found herself giggling like the school girl she was.

She saw the hateful, spiteful, disbelieving look on his face and she knew she was in trouble but she could not help herself. Despite the potion, she just did not have an answer for him or maybe she really was telling him the truth of it all through her laughter. It was laughter that kept her sane, laughter that kept her going. Long ago, she had lost count of the number of times she had run right up against the fine line of insanity and stuck a big toe in the water and found herself liking the temperature, ready and willing to take the plunge, only to pull herself back again thanks to one good laugh or another. She doubted very much that Lucius Malfoy, big bad Death Eater, dark wizard extraordinaire could begin to understand but found herself thinking, courtesy of the potion, that maybe he could eventually.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir," Luna began, her thoughts keenly forming around the idea of how to convey this concept to the elder Malfoy. "This may come as a bit of a shock, but it really isn't much of a secret, the key to happiness is laughter. Without laughter, there can be no everlasting happiness, so I make sure to surround myself with people and things that make me laugh."

"Don't make me laugh." Lucius said, fully ready to release the first curse that came to mind, before the words he had just uttered hit him and for the first time in a long while, he cracked a smile. Here was a drugged, giggling school girl with a horror filled life, telling him that the secret to happiness was laughter and here he was, misery maker number one, his life filled with plenty of horrors of his own both inflicted by others and of his own inadvertent design, telling her not to make him laugh. The sheer absurdity of the situation poured over him like a flask of ice water and he found himself unable to stem the tidal wave of broken, manic laughter that threatened to overtake him and in that moment, he understood what she meant.

"You never cease to amaze me, Luna," She heard his voice once more as he regained his composure. "Do you know why I brought you here? Besides the obvious benefits of causing that pathetic Mr. Potter grief and pressuring your father to put an end at last to the ceaseless drivel he puts into print, of course. It is because I thought you had discovered some great method of conquering the darkness threatening to consume you at any given moment and as it turns out, I was right, unfortunately for you."

Hearing this news, Luna regarded him with an air of uncharacteristic disbelief, before another blast of cool contentment shot through her body, suppressing her displeasure at his words.

"I believe you, I have not laughed like that, an honest laugh and not some forced laugh at some horrific act committed by myself or my fellow Death Eaters in quite some time and truth be told, Miss Lovegood, it feels good." Lucius smiled and let out a short puff of air through his nose. "It is because of you and like you said, the secret to laughter lies in surrounding yourself with those who make you laugh, for you, this means the continued loss of your freedom at my hands, I'm afraid."

Luna shuddered at his words, half from dread at his words and half due to the potion making itself known once again. He must have noticed, she thought vaguely, as he ran the back of a hand along side her arm in a motion intended to calm her and to both her dismay and relief, it did. The potion had now taken full effect and she found herself relaxing under his touch, despite her initial volition of outright opposition to any and all things him.

Soon after, his hand found its way up to and underneath her blue and silver striped tie and with a quick pull it became untucked from inside her grey sweater, two slender fingers made their way inside the loop and she found the slick fabric being tugged back and forth and downward as he divested her of yet another piece of her personal property. Whatever thoughts she had managed to gather up suddenly began to scatter and her attentions refocused upon the silken material being threaded through Lucius' hands as he sat beside her, his eyes lowered over the cloth. He continued to run it over the palms of his hands before winding and wrapping them around them, fisting the material as far as it would go and giving it a slight tug between his balled up hands before unwinding them again, repeating the process a few times before letting the smooth fabric slip through his hands a final time and adding the worked bundle to his gloves in the haphazard pile slowly forming about her head. Another thought leaped to the front of her mind, the effects of the potion not only caused her to focus on ideas verbally presented to her but also of ideas suggested to her, be them blatant or otherwise.

He smiled graphically down at her and then she knew, that he knew, that she knew to what extent he was truly capable of provoking evocative thoughts from the deepest recesses and depths of her mind and that new found knowledge scared her far less than it should have.

She shuddered with what she believe to be a warped combination of both voluntarily and involuntarily sensations running up and down her spine, part potion, part revulsion and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, perhaps a touch of lust? It was perfectly normal to have such feelings about your enemies, she understood that and had brushed off the occasional daydream she had about something as plain jane and mundane as a stereotypical bad guy, good girl fantasy she would have about him every now and again, it was healthy even. This though, she tried helplessly to cling to the notion against the intimately soothing sensation of the potion, this was wrong.

He must have seen her inner struggle against both her own thoughts as well as the effects of the potion and she could swear to Merlin that the man looked thoroughly pleased with his work. He was skilled all right, she remembered that either Harry or Dumbledore, she could not seem to remember which, had mentioned that he was highly skilled in potions and was once a Prefect of Slytherin house. She just hadn't the faintest clue how skilled until she had fallen into his cruel, calculating, clutches.

He had all the advantages of his age at his disposal, wisdom, experience and a natural guile in every aspect of his personage, no doubt a byproduct of his aristocratic upbringing. Combined with his cunning and clever skills, and what she could only discern as a shrewd sense of the true understanding of the very essence of the word torture, she knew she would not be able to fight off what was to come next. Her only expectation left was that of her own endurance and she hoped desperately that she could hold out against the coming onslaught of sensations he was going to pull from her to claim as his property.

He moved to bestride her and in a whirlwind of turbulent movement, began to overload her senses. She could feel the pressure of his weight on hers, gentle, yet firm over her and deliciously warm. She felt his jaw brush against her cheek as he leaned down to whisper an obscenity in her ear, noting the roughness of his five o'clock shadow as he did so. Swearing that she could taste his aftershave as his face loomed not more than an inch away from her own, she shivered a little as his lips ghosted over her own in a decidedly cruel mockery of intimate affection. He was giving her his best bedroom eyes as she felt his hands slip between her shirt and sweater. She felt the fabric of her dress shirt tighten and heard the seams tear as he ripped the cloth away from her body with a wicked sneer before he crushed his lips against her own.

She felt the growl of pleasure she unwillingly drew from him vibrate into her being and at that she found sense enough to lift her arms in a vague, momentary protest before felt the first of what was sure to be a surge of many calming pulses emanate from within herself and she lowered them once again. It was going to be a long night, she thought briefly.

Their lips parted with a wet pop and she looked on as Lucius sat back on his heels, tracing his lips with his tongue and savoring her unique flavor with a pleased noise issuing from deep within his chest as he simultaneously reached for his cane and used his wand to divest himself of most of his attire, leaving him bare to her inquisitive eyes from the waist up with the exception of his flowing white shirt which was draped elegantly open over his broad shoulders, exposing his torso to her.

She tensed slightly for a moment, feeling her heart beat wildly in its cage of thin bones as the chief Death Eater pressed the tip of his wand against the much too thin fabric of her grey sweater and blazed a trail downward from her thumping, sugar plum heart down to the delicate indentation of her belly button before wordlessly removing the offending fabric that shielded her pale flesh from his lewd and steady stare.

She felt a flash of modesty at being oh so over exposed to his gaze but despite this the only thing she earned was an appreciative look and commentary from the wizard on top of her. She was flush with the heat rising in her cheeks growing ever more in intensity in the cold room and she looked up at him wide eyed and defenceless against his gaze as his eyebrows lifted dramatically upwards, opening his eyes wider to take in her image to her further humiliation. Despite this, she could see the obvious desire in his frosty grey eyes as he observed her.

Casing his cane and wand aside once more, he grabbed her wrists and lifted them up to settle against his collarbones as he lowered himself into her touch. She could always see the obvious power that resided beneath his robes before but to be able to actually run her hands against the smooth, pale flesh and to feel the muscles that had been used to pin her down and keep her held hostage was something else entirely. Her resulting blush did not go unnoticed or unattended by the dominant man as she found a warm palm of his placed wholly against one cheek and she found herself savoring and leaning into the warmth of his touch without so much as a second of hesitation.

"There, there now, my sweet. See? It doesn't have to be all bad after all, I could make you enjoy it, you know. All it would take is a whispered charm and I could have you melting in my arms but that isn't what we want now is it? Of course not, I want you to want it, to want me and I know you do underneath all those half-hearted protests you keep making, my dear. All you have to do is relax and let me make love to you. You can do that for me can't you, Luna, my Luna?" Lucius encouraged mildly, as if he were a shepherd whispering calming notions to a member of his flock.

Luna could not fight back any longer. She did not want to and, Merlin help her, she was not entirely sure it was just the potion causing her to feel that way. She just did not want to fight any more. It was too much for her. Everyone has their limits, why should she be some porcelain example of restraint when the world around her was so corrupt? How could she remain forever untouched by the darkness threatening to consume her at this given moment? She thought to her conversation with Lucius not minutes earlier, about how a good laugh was all she really needed to feel better when wallowing in the depths of her own despair, yet she doubted very much that laughter could or would help her right now.

His eyes searched her and she knew he was right and with that knowledge, she dived head first into the alluring depths of madness on the other side of the line of sanity she had drawn for herself so long ago, breathless.

He elicited a gasp of shock, awe and pleasure all delicately blended into the same short and sweet whimper of desire that escaped from her lips as his mouth returned to her body. His head dipped low, his moist, hot mouth finding purchase against the hollow of her neck as he initiated a series of short and sweet kisses, blazing a treasure trail down the few curves her upper body provided. His hands roamed over the cloth of her brassiere before he robbed her of this last shield that blocked the sight of her loveliness from his eyes, only this time she felt only desire and need as his eyes paraded over her again. Her hands moved to close over the backs of his own as she sighed in blissful contentment as he began to make good on his unspoken promises of making her want it, want him, want this.

His hands traced over the already tight buds he found there, followed in due course by the tip of his clearly experienced tongue. Luna gasped, mouth wide open at the moist, delicious heat the older wizard's mouth generated against her chilled skin and she let her hands slide up from his own and weave their way into his long, pale locks as she held him to her shamelessly, as if by sheer force of will she could hold him there for the rest of her days. Days for the first time in a long time she hoped were never ending as he continued to lavish her with his seductive attentions, before returning his focus to her mouth, pursuing ever more his complete and thorough ravishment of her heart, mind and soul. The man was on a quest of sheer debauchery and corruption of her person and as she had learned moments ago, was not a man to be denied something he wanted for his own.

In a swift and graceful sequence of actions, he untwined himself from her grasp and lifted himself off of her momentarily, she heard him whisper an unintelligible incantation that resulted in her hovering just barely off of the comfort of the mattress and she felt him unbuckle the belt of her skirt and slide the offending tartan from her waist, adding the plaid article of clothing to the ceaselessly growing pile beside them.

She was amused as she lay there, suspended literally, figuratively, totally under his control. His fingertips toyed with the fabric of her silk panties for a moment before he began to slide them down her thin and bird like legs. Her moral compass had been rendered senseless, spinning forever further out and beyond her control, reminding her of a Muggle movie, Pocahontas, that she had once seen. She was powerless to stop it and she did not envision the spinning arrow of her own compass magically stopping to point north like in the movies any time soon and for that she was almost grateful, not capable, nor desirous of sorting through the moral and ethical complications that her surrender to one, Lucius Malfoy, entailed.

All thoughts other than her own building pleasure were forced down once more at the sensation of a long and elegant finger insistently pressing into her tight, heated depth and she let out a cry of exquisitely pleasured euphoria. He lowered her gently once more, down against the mattress, this time lowering himself with her. He wantonly placed himself between her trembling thighs and drew boundless pleasure from her, masterfully working a digit inside her, following it briskly with a second, his tongue running patented patterns against her aching bundle of nerves.

It all felt so... perfect and she could not even gather her wits about her enough to wonder why she had not relinquished control much earlier and saved herself the trouble. He made her feel, melty, delicious, intoxicating and she never wanted to stop feeling this way, ever, of that much she was certain.

He painted swirls of pleasure against her most delicate anatomy and she found he could not suppress the pleased chucked that came from him as he listed to her sing the praises of his masterwork from under him. "Like that, do we? I suspected as much, you beautiful little minx. You know you sound as lovely as the music radiating from any chamber instrument when you make sounds like that, don't you? Sing me a lullaby, sweetheart." With that, Luna felt him return his deliberate and what she was sure had to be trademarked skills back to the task at his hands, quite literally, her mind added for her before another sweeping cry of ecstacy was wrenched from her as he played her like a proverbial violin.

He continued on his own sinfully merry way as she closed her eyes and simply quivered at the things he was doing to her. She knew he was an evil man, and that he was no doubt revelling at his ability to elicit such dramatic reactions from her, but between the potion, her feelings and his skills, she simply could not do anything other than ride out the experience, and what an experience it was!

At first she had tried to stifle the sounds of her pleasure but had found herself unable to, a pesky side effect of that bothersome blue liquid she had ingested earlier in the evening. Lucius had succeeded and he only persisted further, to her chagrin, a feeling which vanished as swiftly as it had came, as he continued to exploit her current situation. Under the circumstances, she found she did not much care as he had found that naturally magic spot inside her that made her feel oh so good and she could focus on nothing else, another lovely side effect of the potion. As long as Lucius wanted her to focus on her own enjoyment, she had no choice except to coast along the newly discovered shores of her ever growing need. Shores of desire she had washed upon after having taken the scariest plunge of her entire life and she was nothing short of thrilled in the moment as she stumbled ashore heading to Godric Gryffindor knows where.

Then he was gone.

Luna opened her eyes to the sight of Lucius, eyes closed, smile on his lips as he licked away the taste of her from his crafty clutches. She could swear to Circe that the sight alone might have sent her over the edge had it been what he had wanted her to focus on, but that was just it wasn't it? He wanted her pondering her own pleasure, predicament and patience at his hands. She was not going to be let off that easy and she realized this was his way of coaxing her torment from her. She was not going to be able to reach her climax until, or if for that matter, he wanted her to and her thoughts forming around the latter part of this realization were in and of themselves, torturous.

"Here," Luna heard him through her hazy thoughts as he offered her a taste of herself from his bare, slender fingers. "taste, I'm sure your already well acquainted with your own flavor, I know I would be if I were half as sweet." She sucked him in and voiced her concurrence around two of his talented fingers, savoring the mingling of her fluids with his saliva with great delight.

"There, that's better now, isn't it?" Luna glanced up at him with a growing amazement as he removed himself from her mouth. "You know, you really shouldn't try so hard to resist me," Lucius began as he placed her hands against the buckle of his trousers. "if you learn nothing else about me, know that I always get everything I want, even if I have to take it. I do plan on taking it, you know."

"How did you know I still have it?" Luna asked curiously, not quite sure what gave her status of innocence away.

"Because, my dear, unlike those capricious classmates of yours, you know that all good things come in time and had the good grace to wait for your turn." Lucius smiled wickedly down at her as he made to remove the black wool and cotton of his trousers and boxers from his hips and off his legs before adding them to the heap of miscellaneous clothing, followed shortly by sweeping the entire pile off from the bed in one expeditious movement. "And the time of waiting for your turn is over now."

Upon hearing his words, she wondered if she would be tensing up if she were not under the influence, unsure of what the truth of the matter was at this point. She wanted him after all, of that she was certain, but what was she supposed to do now? The uncertainty of it all caused her mind to go fuzzy as her hands and eyes began to travel of their own accord across the milky expanse of his body before they caught sight of his hardened manhood and froze.

Lucius had been paying attention and clicked his tongue in amusement at her hesitation. "When I told you I was going to take it, you did not think me so rude as to not have something to give you in return now, did you? I'm a generous man, Luna, a true giver, and you will be taking all I have to give, every bit of it." With a flurry of movement, Lucius was upon her, positioning himself at her entrance and in an instant, Luna cried out in the agony of his violation of her.

A tear escaped from the corner of one, bright blue eye and Luna let out a strangled mewl as Lucius held still and leaned down upon her to lick the fresh, salty drop from her face with a predatory fervor.

"Now that is more like it." She heard Lucius say as he stilled himself, his voice coming as a near whisper through the cloudy haze swirling around in her mind, the effects of the potion making the pain and sensations a great deal more bearable for her. "Feel that, little Lovegood?" He continued, taunting her as he pulled out only to bury himself inside her to the hilt once again, earning yet another keening cry from the paled Ravenclaw beneath him. "You like it don't you? My dirty little girl!"

At that, Luna could looked into his face, a look of perverse satisfaction written upon his features as he continued to move within her, settling upon a rhythm that suited himself as he ground his hips into her petite frame as if he could not get himself deeply enough inside her. She shuddered as he consistently pounded against the boundary inside her and she could not help but fathom if he were trying to push past that limit as well as she wrapped her hands around his neck and held onto him like the life preserver he was. Half of the motion was in an attempt to try and hold him still or at least slow him down and half in an effort to steady herself against his powerful thrusts that were ever gaining in intensity.

She found herself being rewarded by a deep and labored laugh between breaths from the man she found herself clinging to as he pinned her down to the mattress, before he rolled them over and off of the bed. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding as he pressed her back up against one of the four ornate wooden posts of the bed frame, all the while never losing the connection between them. The sensation was new and not as awkward as she had envisioned in her daydreams as she felt his nails digging into her hips as he lifted her up and down over his hardened appendage as if she were nothing more than a rag doll and he were Vlad The Impaler ramming her down upon a spike, splitting her in two. She wondered why it did not hurt as much as it should have, it could not have been the potion, no, this was different. It must have been more silent magic, she assumed as the thought was driven from her mind under a fresh flutter of soothing sensation welling up from within her.

She continued to cling to him as they moved together as one, her head tilting back against the cold wood as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pinned her harden against the wood, as he used his freed hand to hold her chin as he exposed her throat to a barrage of hot and wet trailing kisses. She had no idea just how long they carried on like that but she knew it wasn't very long before he brought her to the edge. She needed something... more. She did not know exactly what she needed, she just knew that she needed whatever that something was to satisfy her desires.

It was an even shorter time before the wizard working her over figured out what that something more she needed was.


End file.
